unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonia Von Dragon
Sonia Von Dragon is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, he designation is the "C" - The Counter. Personality Sonia is a brash and tenacious woman, often acting on her emotions before logic when it comes to things she knows or cares for. She is shown to be a very friendly individual and highly protective of those she cares for, even if those people are not seen as outcasts, even to her other friends. Despite this she has a deep sense of honor and dedication to her duty, serving the Wandenreich with zeal and no doubts to her mission. Despite her kind and often approachable demeanor she is deeply loyal to the tenants of the Quincy Race and their mission to destroy the Shinigami. Even when she realizes that some of the other Sternritter are less than desirable she still feels that they are guided by their loyalty to the order and Yhwach. Yet despite her rank she is still friends with Soldat and people of lower rank, such as her two friends Diva Rosalyn and Ashley Nevermore, both of whom she grew up with. Even her master, Alexander Sigismund, who is a traitor and former Sternritter is someone she cares for and sees as a father-figure. Appearance Emerald eyes and pale skin, along with her long messy honey blonde hair make her a beautiful young woman. While several scars mar her features, such as over her nose and chest. Her attire consists of the typical Wandenreich Uniform and hat, but she has added several armor pieces onto it. Her shoulders, legs, arms and feet are all encased in armor, all of them having dents and cracks along their surfaces. Around her neck is a medallion, with the emblem of the Wandenreich and her Epithet letter emblazoned on it. History Sonia was raised by Alexander Sigismund when she was very young, he became her surrogate father and teacher at a young age. Later she would be accepted into the Sternritter Order and attain the Epithet of "C". Plot Sonia helped Robert Accutrone in engaging Shunsui Kyōraku, both of them facing off against him in the First Invasion of the Seireitei. During their battle, and the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, she wounded Shunsui and allowed Robert to deal him a debilitating wound. But before he could be killed Death Knights engaged both of them and after Robert was killed she was forced to retreat with minor wounds. Returning to Silbern she surveyed the damage caused by the Annihilan and the Arrancar's escape, she mused on the defeat in the Seireitei before her two friend arrived. She greeted Ashley and Diva and joked with them for a while, before they were approached by an Acolyte, demanding the presence of Ashley and Diva. Sonia met with her friends Ashley and Diva after they were elevated to Sternritters, congratulating them for their success and planning to help them train. She find Sigismund and hopes he can help them train, but becomes worried when Ashley wants to fight him, forcing her to try and stop her. She then is elated to know her master is reinstated as a Sternritter, but is annoyed when Ash calls him a traitor. Sonia is left confused and conflicted when he tells her not to associate with him, for fear of what the other Sternritters may think of them. After arguing with Ashley for her attitude towards Sigismund she began to think on how complicated the situation was becoming for them. Sonia along with thirteen others were sent to Hueco Mundo to hunt down the escaped Arrancar, she was assigned to fight against the Arrancar armies while the rest took out high valued targets. When engaging the Arrancar in the frontier she fought against Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and suffered multiple wounds against him. After the fighting she was herded towards the rest of the Sternritter by Shinigami, and later attacked by mutated Soldat under the control of Reginald Blackgrave. Only after their defeat was she and the rest of the Sternritter able to escape thanks to Fortinbras. Equipment Medallion: Her Sternritter medallion, emblazoned with her Epithet letter. Reishi-Armor: Reishi constructed greaves, bracers, shoulder guards and a breastplate. Power and Abilities The Counter: Sonia is a skilled warrior and highly trained in the use of her axe, able to parry and counter anything sent her way. But this ability is actually the result of her Epithet, the ability to parry any force she faces head on, allowing her to force back and redirect the energy and force of something back onto itself. Using this she can force back any strike sent towards her, so long as it is directly sent towards her and she can counter it with her own force she can push back anything. No matter how little force she uses it will result in the attack being forced back, as that force is amplified by how much is directed from the attack. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Sonia is a skilled user and is fast enough to sneak up behind Shunsui Kyoraku and attack him before he realizes it. * Blut :An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Great Spiritual Power: Sonia's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. She has shown to be able to go toe to toe with high level Captains and Arrancar, facing off against the likes of Shunsui Kyoraku and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Expert Axemanship: Sonia has shown to be a skilled and experienced wielder of her axe, able to use it to effectively duel against the likes of Sword Masters such as Shunsui Kyoraku and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Even using it to fight against multiple swordsman, such as Death Knights, who are among the Elite in terms of sword skill within the Seventh Fleet. Expert Marksman: Sonia has shown to be a skilled marksman, able to fire her large ballista weapon quickly and with deadly accuracy. Enhanced Strength: Sonia has shown to be able to fight against physically superior foes, such as Shunsui Kyoraku and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. As well as fighting against many physically powerful Death Knights simultaneously and easily batting them aside. Enhanced Reflexes: Sonia has shown to be a quick and agile fighter, even with her large axe she was able to fight with a great deal of speed and keep up with Shunpo and Sonido Masters. Being able to attack and keep pace with a Shunpo master such as Kyoraku and fight near evenly with a sealed Grimmjow. Even when fighting against larger numbers she had shown to be quick in dispatching them quickly. Enhanced Durability: Sonia is considerably durable, after being thrown into the roof of a wall and collapsing it, she exited it quickly and was able to continue fighting against Kyoraku with no sign of damage. She later took several wounds from Death Knights but was able to quickly escape with no issue. Even when fighting against Grimmjow who in his surprise attack was able to land several solid hits on her, she continued fighting in top form. Spirit Weapon Parieren - '''Her Axe, a large duel edged axe formed in the shape of the Wandenreich symbol. She is able to use this weapon in conjunction with her powers to counter and parry enemy attacks. Even converting the weapon from an axe into a ballista weapon, which is capable of decimating buildings. * '''Heilig Pfeil: Sonia can gather Reishi from her surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from her axe. The arrows are large and powerful, easily able to destroy a building when struck. Quincy: Vollstandig Quotes (Speaking to Ashley Nevermore): "This isn't a meat axe. It is a weapon of authority and it kicks ass, I can take down an whole squad of Shinigami with this thing, and I nearly dealt a death blow to a Captain as well. So don't just the axe." Trivia Sonia is an Original Character created by Count Chaos.